


two in the morning, hot chocolate

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowkey youtuber au, whipped hajoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the weather has gotten colder, but jaehyeong’s hands remain warm, even when they’re not wrapped around a mug full of hot liquid.
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Kudos: 17





	two in the morning, hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so i basically wrote this right after the concert bc i missed the rose ;( and i forgot to publish it bc i’m a clown. i was watching a lot cheolsoo and jangho (i still am, i love my new dads) and out of nowhere this came into existence. so yeah, it’s not good, but when has something written by yours truly ever been good
> 
> anygay, enjoy my dudes, dudettes and non-binary friends!

“make me hot cocoa, peasant,” jaehyeong orders, pushing hajoon off their shared bed slightly. hajoon lands on his butt, but he doesn’t seem impressed by the occurrence. instead, he continues to play on his phone, only whining when their cat thinks of his face as a great alternative for a pillow. 

“move your fat ass, sprout! go asphyxiate your other dad!” he says, as his hand flies to where sprout’s butt is. he pats the fur, annoying the kitten with his insistent squeezing. 

a moment of silence passes, with sprout purring on top of his face and his game long forgotten resting on his chest, before he feels the warmth of jaehyeong’s body cuddling his side. 

hajoon wastes no time in turning around (careful of sprout) and wrapping his arms around the elder’s torso. he buries his face in jaehyeong’s chest, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers that lingers on his boyfriend’s clothes. 

“make me hot cocoa, joonie,” jaehyeong whines in the younger’s ear, his hot breath making hajoon shiver. he feels jaehyeong’s lips press fugitive kisses all along his head, urging him to stand up and make him the treat he craves. 

hajoon thinks his options through. he could give in and indulge his boyfriend with a hot chocolate, or he can keep on denying him until jaehyeong breaks and goes to make them both some. while the first alternative would earn him some bonus points as a good boyfriend, hajoon lives for making jaehyeong’s life hell, so he simply snuggles closer to the brunet and mumbles a  _ ‘no’. _

he feels jaehyeong sigh and that alone is enough to make him giggle. sprout wiggles herself free, jumping up on the now empty bed as if she owns it. this gives jaehyeong enough room to pull hajoon closer, arms wrapped around his neck, and trap him with his embrace. 

“what do i need to do for you to make me a hot cocoa?” jaehyeong asks, voice muffled by the way hajoon’s hair sticks in his mouth. it should be gross, but they’re both used to it by now. 

“hm… go to the kitchen and make it yourself,” hajoon mutters, but even with his cold words, he still pushes himself upwards, holding his hand out for jaehyeong to grab. he can’t say no to his boyfriend no matter how much he tries, and while the teasing had been fun, all this talk about hot chocolate had made him want some too. 

jaehyeong clings to his back as soon as he stands up, wordlessly begging the elder to carry him. hajoon simply hoists him up, arms under his thighs, and walks the length of their small apartment to the kitchen. 

he puts jaehyeong on the counter, and without much thought, he begins working on the long process of making jaehyeong the best hot chocolate he’ll ever have. his boyfriend likes it made in a particular way, with both cream and milk, and bitter chocolate melted in it. he hates the powdered stuff, though sometimes hajoon would give him some when he’s too lazy to get his cooking knives out for the few squares of chocolate that need to be cut. jaehyeong also likes just a dash of cinnamon in his drink, since it makes him think of autumn, and he always complains about how his favorite season passes too quickly. 

“can you put some cayenne in it, joonie?” jaehyeong asks sleepily. the sight makes hajoon’s heart melt and he wants nothing more than to finish making their drinks and go cuddle with his boyfriend while playing on his switch. 

hajoon complies, stopping only for a moment to give the elder a peck on his cheek when passing his way to get the mugs. “whipped cream?”

jaehyeong frowns in thought, before breaking into a giant, shit eating grin. “the only whipped thing i need is you, baby,” he says, finishing it off with a greasy wink. 

hajoon rolls his eyes, focusing on the pot of simmering milk. jaehyeong doesn’t need to see his blush, he won’t give him that satisfaction yet. 

five minutes later, he’s setting two mugs full of hot chocolate next to jaehyeong. one is almost overflowing thanks to the whipped cream that tops it and the other one bare of anything but some shaved chocolate that’s already melting. 

when he turns to kiss jaehyeong, he finds the brunet’s camera being shoved in his face, the recording light on. hajoon blushes and hides his face. dumb jaehyeong and his stupid obsession with filming everything hajoon does. 

“for how long have you had it out?” hajoon questions, still hiding his face behind his hands. 

“a while,” he hears the younger answer and despite not seeing him, hajoon swears he can hear the smirk playing on his lips. he wants to kiss jaehyeong until he can’t even think of smirking anymore. so he does just that, pushing the camera down until it rests on the counter and jaehyeong has his hands free to roam all over his body. 

their kisses always start slow, just enjoying the feeling of being next to each other. they have nothing to rush for, they can simply hold their loved one close and let their hearts bathe in the love that they share. jaehyeong’s warm hands find their rightful place on hajoon’s cheeks, his thumb stroking the reddening skin gently. 

hajoon giggles, the sound making jaehyeong stop just to enjoy the way the elder’s eyes sparkle up at him. jaehyeong kisses him lightly one more time, before pushing hajoon slightly to get his cup of cocoa. the pleased sounds he makes as he sips the drink bring hajoon so much pride and joy that he has to stop himself from jumping in jaehyeong’s arms and never leaving said safe space. 

instead, he chooses to bury his face in the younger’s neck and press little kisses on the exposed skin. he thanks whatever possessed jaehyeong to make him wear a loose shirt. it’s a lot easier for him to slowly mark the younger’s just healed neck. 

“let me drink my cocoa!” jaehyeong whines, but he doesn’t do anything to push the younger away so that he can enjoy his treat. 

“but you get so cute and shy when i kiss your neck, jae!” hajoon argues back. he picks up the camera (still recording) and points it at the younger’s face. he wants to capture this rare appearance of a flustered jaehyeong. 

mug concealing his flushed face, jaehyeong peeks over the ceramic object, only to duck behind it when he catches the camera still staring at him. “stop that joonie,” the elder hears him mumble. 

“only if you give me a pretty smile, baby.”

reluctantly, jaehyeong’s face comes out, a small smile gracing his beautiful face. 

“beautiful…” hajoon whispers, before leaning in to kiss the brunet. he tastes of chocolate and cinnamon and hajoon adores it. the camera is still in his hand, though it faces the wall as hajoon wastes no time and deepens the kiss. 

their mugs of chocolate are long forgotten by the time they pull away from each other, lips bruised red and spit falling down their chins. hajoon sees nothing but stars when he looks at jaehyeong; he sees galaxies being created in that exact moment and celestial objects shining so bright he gets blinded for a second. 

“you won’t leave the whole kissing part in the video, right?”

jaehyeong smirks at him and finishes his cocoa with a long chug. “what, you don’t want people to hear you moan, baby?”

the blond sighs and finally walks away from between jaehyeong’s legs with both of their cups in his grasp. his boyfriend is lucky his smile makes him feel all warm inside. 

“maybe i don’t want your fans to hear how i get because of you, love. or would you rather they hear me moan your name?”

the statement seems to work, successfully shutting the elder up. it isn’t until hajoon finishes washing the dishes that he goes back to where his boyfriend is still sulking. 

“you’re so fucking cute, jae.”

“fuck you.”

“gladly,” hajoon says with a smirk and pulls jaehyeong to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
